kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions!
is the twenty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It is part 2 of the , following the , with the special appearance of Lucky/Shishi Red. It also features the return of Graphite, after his death in episode 10, along with a first listen of the activation sound and the label reveal of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. Synopsis The fierce battle between Ex-Aid and Genm has now come to an end. Meanwhile, a woman who was injured, Sora, is brought to Emu and Hiiro. Sora's band members argue, when suddenly all 3 of them are taken over by Bugsters! And on top of that, when Emu tries facing them alone, a young man yelling "Yossha Lucky!" appears… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ren Amagasaki (hypnotizing voice): * : Guest Cast * |ラッキー|Rakkī}}: |岐洲 匠|Kizu Takumi}} * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level X: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX R, Level 99: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 5, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: * : |高田 将司|Takada Masashi}} *Gatton Bugster: *Kaiden Bugster: *Motors Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Brave ***Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Brave ***Invisible, Separation **Unused ***Confusion, High-Jump, Liquefaction, Muscular, Recover, Shrink, Instigate, Speeding-Up, Iron-Body * - Shishi (Shishi Voyager) Errors *Unlike the Sentai side of the crossover event, no explanation is given regarding how Lucky is present in Ex-Aid's version of Earth, which is incompatible with the Earth in Kyuranger. And unlike the previous season's crossover episode, neither Lucky nor Emu act like they've met despite the events of the preceding Sentai episode. *Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X's profile is missing from the selection array both when Snipe takes Level 50 and when Ex-Aid takes Level 99. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Genm's possession': None **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual, Dangerous Zombie, Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Unknown owner': Proto Mighty Action X, Ju Ju Burger *'Video Game References in this episode:' **''to be added'' *This is the first time a Mighty Brothers XX form wields the Gashacon Breaker. *A half-shadowed Kamen Rider Chronos makes his debut in the cover image of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. *The way how Shishi Red, Ex-Aid Level XX L and Ex-Aid Level XX R unite their "sword" is a callback to a 1975 Toei tokusatsu, Akumaizer 3. *This episode debuts the in-universe song PEOPLE GAME, sung by Poppi and advertised as the theme song for Kamen Rider Chronicle, used as an insert theme. *This is the last Ex-Aid episode to not feature an opening sequence. Starting next episode, a new opening sequence will debut.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2017/03/kamen-rider-ex-aid-debut-new-opening/#more-26161 External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 大志を抱いて go together！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 大志を抱いて go together！ References Category:Crossovers